Envy, directeur de jardin d'enfants
by Lilisu
Summary: Au dernier moment, Envy se ravise et fait un pacte avec un des frères Elric... Ce pacte va avoir son lot de conséquences... terminé.


_Synopsis :__ Au dernier moment, Envy se ravise et conclut un pacte aux conséquences fâcheuses avec un des frères Elric... _

Chapitre 1 : Un nouvel Homonculus...Qui ça ?! 

POV Envy :

-...Pa...pa ? balbutia le blondinet à moitié couché sur moi, les yeux exorbités par la surprise. Normal, en voyant ma véritable apparence. Je ressemblais comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père, cet enfoiré de Hohenheim.

-Envy était...le premier Homonculus créé par Hohenheim lorsqu'il était jeune. A l'époque, l'enfant né de notre union est mort d'un empoisonnement au mercure. Il a tout fait pour le ressusciter, mais il a échoué, expliqua Dante, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors, il m'a abandonné. Tu dois comprendre ça, non ? renchéris-je de cette voix que déteste tant. Pourquoi je le hais...Pourquoi je _te_ hais !

Et là, je lui ai transpercé le cœur en recouvrant au même moment mon apparence préférée, celle d'un androgyne aux prunelles mauves. Ses yeux dorés se sont fixés sur moi, incrédules, écarquillés. Et moi, je ricanais. Avant de prendre conscience de ce que je venais de faire. Finies, les joutes verbales à propos de nos physiques respectifs. Finie, notre drôle de relation basée sur le mensonge et imprégnée de sang. Finis, ces battements de cœur qui s'accéléraient dès que j'apparaissais dans son champ de vision.

Tout cela appartenait subitement au passé.

Et pour cause.

Edward Elric était mort.

Son cadavre glissa sur le côté et je dégageai mon bras de sa cage thoracique. Il tomba sur le dos, ses yeux aveugles perdant leur éclat, ses pupilles tournées vers le ciel se dilatant anormalement, son sang plus présent en cercle autour de lui que dans son corps.

Edward Elric était mort.

Son frère, Alphonse, hurla son nom en même temps que Rose, la gourdasse que Dante avait ramenée.

-NII-SAN ! NON, JE T'EN PRIE !

-EDO!

-Il est...Mort ? demanda Wrath, couché à même le sol depuis que la Porte lui avait repris le bras et la jambe volés à Ed.

-Oui, il est mort...dis-je doucement. Il est mort...

Même le dire me parait absurde. Comme si cette crevette super tenace pouvait mourir si facilement ! Il allait revenir à lui d'une seconde à l'autre, j'en étais sûr. Il allait se remettre à essayer de me frapper. Il allait sauver son frère, comme d'habitude.

Pourquoi il ne bouge pas ?!

Bouge, bon sang ! Ton frérot est en train de se faire bouffer par Gluttony !

D'ailleurs, Dante en a pris un bout pour changer de corps aux dépends de celui de Rose !

Tu ne veux pas les aider ou quoi ?

Tu es donc...vraiment mort ? Pour de vrai ?

Le corps de Lyra est rejeté par la transmutation et le visage de Rose, envahi par la personnalité de Dante, se change en rictus satisfait.

Lyra est définitivement morte, elle aussi, et Rose...Son âme a pour ainsi dire disparu, poussée dehors par ce coucou de Dante. Autant dire qu'elle a succombé. Ton frère va mourir. Que de cadavres...

Tout à coup, je me lève et ordonne à Gluttony avec toute l'autorité dont je suis capable :

-Gluttony, lâche l'armure et mange cette femme !

-Envy ? Que fais-tu ?

-Je retourne ma veste ! répondis-je en ricanant en voyant Gluttony préférer la viande au métal.

-Gluttony...tu ne vas pas me manger ? Je suis ton maître, Dante !

-Faux, cette femme s'appelle Rose ! criai-je.

Je détourne le regard quand Gluttony, faisant fi des techniques d'alchimie de la vieille folle, l'empoigne, ouvre la bouche, et... Il n'y a pas de mot pour ça.

Les bruits écoeurants me retournent l'estomac. De toute façon, un jour ou l'autre, il l'aurait bouffée. Surtout depuis que Lust est morte. Le gourmand avait peur de Dante, mais il aimait Lust. Sa mort l'a bouleversé et lui a fait perdre l'appétit. Pour le contrôler, elle lui a volé son esprit et a fait de lui un monstre, un vrai. Il n'est que justice qu'il se venge.

Je me hâte de délivrer Alphonse du cercle où il est emprisonné et le pousse vers la sortie en ignorant ses cris. La Pierre Philosophale reconstruit son plastron, rebouchant les trous et lui permettant de marcher normalement. Le petit Elric transmute des membres pour Wrath s'enfuir tandis que j'embarque Edward en travers de mon épaule. Nous quittons la salle et nous retrouvons sur la place de la ville ensevelie. Je prends soin de verrouiller derrière moi, pour éviter à Gluttony la tentation de nous manger, nous aussi.

-Donne-moi mon frère, Envy !

-Pas question, tu as vu ce qui arrivait avec la Pierre quand vous vous touchiez !

-Mais il est MORT !

-Justement ! Si tu veux le faire revivre en tant qu'humain, tu es en mauvaise passe, parce que même ta Pierre ne sera pas assez puissante et tu mourras, toi aussi !

-Je... ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Envy ? Tu tues mon frère et puis tu nous sauves, Wrath et moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ?

Sa question me prend au dépourvu. C'est vrai, pourquoi je fais ça, moi ?

-Je ne sais pas...j'imagine que j'en avais marre d'obéir aux ordres.

Al me regarde, dubitatif. Enfin, je crois qu'il est dubitatif, parce que c'est difficile à dire, avec son armure.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, retourne à la surface et dis-leur qu'Edward Elric est mort. C'est la stricte vérité, après tout.

-Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça... !

-Wrath et moi allons le ramener à la vie.

Le plus petit Homonculus me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu es fou ?

-Heu, non... ?

-Et pourquoi devrai-je dire qu'il est mort, alors ?

-Parce qu'il ne sera plus humain. Et qu'il y a beaucoup de chances que l'armée tente de mettre la main dessus.

L'armure relève la tête aussitôt.

-Tu comptes le transformer en... Homonculus ?

-Tu préfèrerais qu'il meure définitivement ?

-Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste qu'il n'aura plus d'âme, et il détestera les humains...

-Seulement si on l'éduque comme ça. Et, franchement, ce problème d'âme, ça ne se voit pas, pas vrai, Wrath ?

-Hmmm, fait ce dernier.

-On lui dira la vérité.

-Vous le jurez ? demanda Alphonse.

-Juré, craché !

-Mouais...

-Vous ne lui ferez aucun mal ? Vous ne le transformerez pas en machine à tuer ?

-S'il le devient, ce ne sera pas notre faute ! Et s'il faut lui faire du mal pour le contrôler, on le fera, mais seulement dans ce cas.

-Je pourrai le revoir ?

Je réfléchis une seconde.

-Il faudra attendre un peu, parce qu'on est un peu à l'Ouest, quand on vient au monde... Disons...rendez-vous ici dans trois semaines. S'il y a un problème, on changera de date.

-Ça me parait acceptable... D'accord, je vous fais confiance. Ou au moins à Wrath, parce qu'avec Envy, j'ai des doutes.

-Merci, c'est gentil, grommellai-je. Maintenant dégage.

POV Edward :

_Une odeur de brûlé m'agresse les narines. J'entends des cris alors que je suis censé être seul devant la Porte de la Vérité. Cette dernière m'informe fort aimablement que mon heure n'est pas encore venue et des bras noirs et longiliformes m'attrapent et m'envoient tête la première à travers les immenses battants. Au passage, je sens qu'on m'arrache une part de moi-même. Pas encore... ? Que vais-je perdre, cette fois ?_

_J'ouvre douloureusement les yeux. Je vois...un plafond en rochers noirs. De la fumée s'élève autour de moi...à partir de moi. Flippant. Tout mon corps me fait mal, pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir perdu de membre. J'ai même retrouvé mon bras et ma jambe ! Mes auto mails ont disparu, mais je n'en ai plus besoin, maintenant._

_A ce propos, je parle en « je » depuis tout à l'heure, mais...qui suis-je ?_

POV Envy :

Soutenant le pauvre Wrath qui tente de se régénérer en le nourrissant de pierres rouges, je sursaute en entendant un bruit. Je me retourne et vois...Edward Elric qui tente de se relever, au milieu d'un nuage de fumée. Dieu merci, il n'a pas l'air monstrueux, vu que nous avons utilisé son ancien corps pour la transmutation humaine. Je m'assure que Wrath survivra et me dirige, un peu hésitant je l'avoue, vers le nouvel Homonculus. Ce dernier me dévisage de ses yeux vides et dorés...si douloureusement dorés. Mais bientôt ils vireront au violet, comme les miens. Il trébuche à cause de ses jambes tremblotantes et s'effondre devant moi. Évanoui.

Hé oui, ça fait un choc de gagner le monde des vivants. Le traumatisme est aussi important que celui des nouveaux-nés. Portant le nouvel Edward, nous quittons le sous-sol de l'église et nous nous rendons dans une demeure secondaire de Dante. Là, nous allongeons le petit sur un lit et nous vidons les réserves de pierres rouges pour donner la becquée à notre petit frère.

Curieux, nous nous penchons tous les deux sur lui au moment où il inaugure sa première nourriture en tant qu'Homonculus. Toujours endormi, il happe la pierre (et mon doigt avec) et mord dedans (aïeuh !) avant d'avaler. Les orbes couleur d'or apparaissent entre ses paupières et il se jette sur moi pour dévorer ce que je tiens, comme un animal qui mangerait dans ma main comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui est le cas, quand on y pense.

-C'est bon, hein ? murmurai-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Eh, passe m'en, je veux lui en donner, moi aussi ! s'exclama Wrath, tout excité comme si Ed était un nouveau chien.

Obligeamment, je lui confie des cailloux et m'attriste intérieurement quand le petit quitte mes bras pour ceux de mon frère. Mais pas question qu'on le sache.

Quand il a fini son repas, je prends son menton entre mes doigts et lui dis :

-Ecoute. Tu t'appelles Edward. Tu es un Homonculus, ce qui veut dire que tu n'es pas humain. Nous t'avons créé. Tu nous dois obéissance, tu comprends ? (Traduction : Fais ce qu'on te dis, ou tu vas souffrir.)

-Homon...culus. Ed...ward. Humain.

-Voilà, c'est ça, dis-je doucement comme on parle à un enfant. Quoique, j'ai jamais entendu personne parler comme ça à un gosse. J'ai été élevé à la dure, moi ! Mais je suppose que c'est comme ça qu'on fait pour avoir l'air gentil -du moins je crois.

-Je m'appelle Envy et voici Wrath.

-Wra...th.

Ce dernier, tout heureux, sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Ben et moi ? On ne répète pas mon nom ? Je n'en vaux pas la peine ou quoi ? Ou alors...il se rappelle que je l'ai tué ? Ce serait vraiment trop con... (**Mwa** (de retour !) : comme tu dis, Vyvy !) Oh, faites qu'il l'ait oublié !

Cet énorme effort qu'est de me foutre la honte accompli, le gamin qui me rend fou ferme les yeux et s'endort.

Sur moi.

Je sens que je vais passer pour un pédophile si quelqu'un de moins innocent que Wrath me voit dans cette position assez gênante...

-Et...je fais quoi, là ?

Tout sourire, comme pour se venger de ce que je lui ai fait subir plus tôt (à savoir le tabasser), Wrath me répond :

-Ben, tu restes avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, dans quelques jours !

Puis il s'enfuit en ricanant !

Je lui balance le premier truc qui me tombe sous la main, à savoir une pierre rouge.

-Comment tu sais ça, petit merdeux ?!

-_Sa_..., lâche-t-il. Et il sort de la chambre !

-Tsch, fait chier.

Le petit blond toujours accroché à moi, je tente de trouver une position un peu moins inconfortable et m'allonge sur le lit.

Ed, cherchant inconsciemment une source de chaleur s'agrippe à moi à qui mieux mieux. Je sens que je vais soit hurler, soit le violer. Et dire que c'était mon pire ennemi, pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques heures... Quelle situation de merde... ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui sauver la vie, franchement ? Alors que c'est moi qui l'ai condamné !

En remuant, Edward me rappelle une chose qui pourtant aurait du me sauter aux yeux. Seulement, avec tout ça, j'ai oublié...que quand on naît, on n'est pas habillé...

Aoutch.

Voilà qui ne va pas faire de bien à ma libido...

Allez, mon petit Envy...résiste...résiste... Oh, et puis, pourquoi il sent aussi bon, cet abruti ?! Résiste...il le faut...son frère ne me pardonnera jamais si je m'en prends à lui ! Quoiqu'en fait, j'en ai rien à faire.

Bon, va-t-il se réveiller si je mets ma main là ? (**Envy :** on dirait un adolescent puceau et boutonneux !) (**Mwa :** Tut à fait !) Il ne bouge pas. Ouf !

S'il se réveille, je suis fichu...et on pourra rajouter pervers pédophile à ma liste de défauts.

Bah, tant pis. On n'a pas idée de s'accrocher à un mec quand on est jeune, mignon, qu'on sent bon... et qu'on est à poil ! Je pourrais me changer en couverture, mais c'est pas la classe, et j'aurais encore plus de mal à me retenir...

RHAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Y en a marre ! C'est pas comme si j'étais connu pour ma délicatesse ! Je le tourne vers moi et je joue avec ses cheveux. Je me demande quel pouvoir il aura... Il gémit dans son sommeil. Les lignes de vie commencent à apparaître le long de ses bras comme des traînées de sang et s'arrêtent juste sur le dos de ses mains, tandis que le symbole Ouroboros se matérialise sur son épaule gauche. Je sais par expérience que ses prunelles virent au mauve et que ses pupilles se fendent verticalement, comme celles des chats ou des serpents.

Si je tente quelque chose et qu'il s'éveille, ce n'est plus la honte que j'aurai.

C'est le cœur transpercé.

Chapitre 2 : Nom : Envy. Profession : directeur de jardin d'enfants.

Alphonse Elric, très mal à l'aise et l'air sombre, pour autant qu'une armure puisse avoir l'air triste, se trouvait devant Roy Mustang, nouvellement borgne et alité depuis son combat contre Pride. Ce dernier, les yeux dissimulés par ses mains jointes, semblait effondré. Le lieutenant Hawkeye, incrédule, questionna le jeune homme d'une voix tremblante.

-Vous en êtes bien sûr ?

-Oui...il est mort sous mes yeux...je n'ai rien pu faire... Dante l'a tué, puis Gluttony s'est retourné contre elle et l'a mangée. Envy et Wrath ont pris la fuite et je ne sais pas où se trouve le corps de...mon frère...Edward. Il a sans doute été mangé, lui aussi, dit-il en tremblant à cette idée. Il m'a délivré avant de mourir et m'a ordonné de fuir. J'ai juste eu le temps de voir Dante le...

-Quelle tragédie, murmura la jeune femme blonde. Il faudrait organiser des recherches, lui offrir une sépulture décente...

Le colonel releva la tête.

-Cet idiot m'avait juré qu'il ne mourrait pas avant moi...chuchota-t-il.

-C'est la première et la dernière fois qu'il manque à sa parole...commenta Armstrong, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Quel enfant courageux...mort pour protéger son petit frère...

Alphonse, quoique incapable de pleurer, cacha son visage dans ses mains et se mit à trembler des pieds à la tête.

Ce qu'il détestait mentir...mais si c'était pour le bien de son frère, alors, il pouvait se le permettre. Tout était de la faute de cet Envy...non, de Dante. C'est elle qui les avait manipulés tous les deux, ainsi que les sept Homonculus, sauf Envy, qui était au courant de ses véritables intentions.

Mais dans trois semaines...il reverrait son frère. Il se servirait de la Pierre Philosophale pour le faire redevenir humain et ferait genre « Oh, mais tu n'étais pas mort, Nii-san ?! Quelle merveilleuse surprise ! Une étrange personne t'a trouvé et t'a sauvé la vie ? Super ! » Et tous ses mensonges prendraient fin. Cela faisait déjà trois jours, plus que deux semaines et demi...

POV Ed :

Une respiration contre ma peau me réveille, sans que pour autant j'ouvre les yeux. Je sens une odeur familière, puisque cela fait trois jours qu'elle m'entoure. Ça sent le miel et le sang. Sans le vouloir, je mets un visage sur cette fragrance. Et ouvre les yeux. Envy est vautré sur moi comme dans une orgie et a le nez planté dans mon cuir chevelu. Autant ne pas se demander ce que font ses autres membres sur diverses parties de mon corps. Je prends une grande inspiration, et...

-ENVY, BORDEL, BOUGE DE LA !

-Hein, quoi ?! lâche-t-il d'une voix pâteuse en se redressant.

Je le pousse sans ménagement et il s'écrase sur la descente de lit. Gniark.

-Maieuh ! grommelle-t-il.

Puis, prenant conscience de la personne sur qui il était auparavant couché, il rougit brusquement.

-Oh...heu...comment tu te sens, Ed ?

-Tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à dire ? grondai-je.

-Heuuu, ne me tue pas ?

-Autre chose !

-Mais je sais pas, moi !

-Par exemple, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans _ma_ chambre, couché sur mon lit, vautré sur moi ? Et pourquoi je me sens si bizarre ? Tu m'as soulé ? Ou pire...tu as ...abusé de moi ?

-Naaaaan, t'inquiète, je suis pas aussi pourri quand-même ! D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas vraiment dans ta chambre, tu es chez Dante...

-OÙ EST CETTE PUTE ?!

-Elle est morte...

Je n'y crois pas.

-Elle a été mangée par Gluttony...

POV Envy :

Je le regarde faire les cent pas, dans tous ses états. Je le comprends, j'étais aussi désorienté que lui lors de mon second réveil.

-De quoi te souviens-tu exactement ? demandai-je, curieux.

-Je...je m'appelle Edward. Je suis...un Homonculus ? Ce qui veut dire que je ne suis pas...humain. Tu es Envy et le petit garçon s'appelle Wrath. Dante m'a fait du mal. Et le petit obèse voulait dévorer le drôle de type en armure, mais...il ne l'a pas fait, pas vrai ? Il y a une femme aux cheveux roses...

-Rose.

-Si tu le dis. Il y a des visages dans ma tête...une grande et belle femme brune aux yeux bleus, un garçon aux cheveux blonds, un homme aux yeux dorés...et un gamin blond avec une cape rouge...

Son regard se perd dans le vide.

-Qui suis-je ? demande-t-il enfin.

Sans mot dire, je lui donne un miroir.

Il se dévisage une longue minute et pâlit.

-Je suis Edward Elric. Un Homonculus. Je suis le gamin à la tresse et au manteau rouge. J'ai trois jours, mais je me souviens de tant de choses...un chien avec des cheveux bruns...pourquoi a-t-il des cheveux ? Une petite fille nommée Nina...Scar...Hugues... Martel...Trisha...Hohenheim.

C'est étonnant qu'il se souvienne de tout ça. Normalement, un nouvel Homonculus ne se rappelle rien de son existence humaine. Rien du tout.

Soudain, Edward se laisse tomber sur les genoux et hurle tandis que son corps se transforme d'une horrible façon. Des ailes de chauve-souris lui poussent dans le dos, ses cheveux blonds se dressent en l'air, ses yeux changent de couleur, revenant à leur doré originel.

Est-ce son pouvoir ? Se changer en ce qu'il désire ? Zut alors, c'est le même que moi.

Je m'approche de lui par derrière et le prend dans mes bras pour l'apaiser, ne prêtant guère d'attention à ses ailes qui m'égratignent. De grosses larmes coulent sur ses joues, trahissant son angoisse devant le flot de souvenirs étrangers qui stagnent dans sa tête.

-Ca va aller, tu verras...Je suis là, tout va bien...

Lentement, les ailes se résorbent et son corps revient à la normale. Je le tourne face à moi et le presse contre mon torse, profitant éhontément de la situation. (En plus, il est toujours à poil !)

J'attrape une couverture et l'en drape. Son odeur me rend toujours fou, mais je me contrôle mieux ainsi.

-Dis, Envy ? Que va-t-il m'arriver ? Tu crois que je suis dingue ?

-Non, tu n'es pas fou. Tu es perdu, voilà tout. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, avec toi, et Wrath aussi. Tu l'as peut-être oublié, mais tu as un frère. Il s'appelle Alphonse et il est très gentil (du moins à ce que je sache). Tu le reverras dans deux semaines, quand tu te seras accoutumé à ta nouvelle vie. Maintenant, il faut que tu dormes un peu.

Chapitre 3 : Il doit y avoir, quelque part, un dieu qui m'en veut grave...

POV Envy (narrateur par défaut) :

Première semaine : remplie. Ed commence à faire le tri dans sa tête aussi encombrée qu'un carrefour en plein cœur de Central. Tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes...C'est ce que j'aimerai pouvoir dire, mais ce serait trop beau, n'est-ce pas ?

Edward a choisit l'option facilité : il a fait un grand nettoyage par le vide dans sa mémoire. On peut tout lui réapprendre. Pour ce qui est de manger, parler, marcher, tout va bien. Mais le reste... Il ignore tout de l'alchimie, de sa famille, de son boulot et aussi de nous, les Homonculus. Sa nouvelle famille. Une chose m'arrange bien, pourtant. Il a oublié toute raison de me détester. J'en profite pour jouer les gentils Envy, même si cela déplait à Wrath, qui m'en veut de mentir sur ce qui nous a autrefois opposés. Qui sait, j'arriverai peut-être à le convaincre qu'il est homosexuel ?

Il découvre son pouvoir en même temps que nous. Il est capable de prendre possession du don de toute personne qu'il touche, ou toute caractéristique des objets qu'il effleure. Nous nous en sommes rendus compte lorsqu'il a entièrement pris feu en m'apportant une boite d'allumettes. Conclusion : l'extincteur est vide, le salon aussi et Wrath rit jaune. Je trouve son pouvoir fascinant. Bon, pour le moment, il ne se contrôle pas, mais c'est assez marrant comme aptitude...

J'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin : il a, dans un accès de rage propre à l'espèce et à la personnalité de Wrath, héritée lors d'une poignée de main amicale, démoli sa chambre ! Résultat : il dort avec moi ! Youpiiiiiii ! En plus, il a revêtu l'uniforme de travail des Homonculus, et laissez-moi vous dire qu'il est encore plus torride qu'avant, habillé entièrement de noir en fringues moulantes et découvrant une bonne partie de son anatomie ! Oh, my God ! Avant, il était irrésistible, maintenant, il est ...divin !

Du coup, j'ai du modifier mes plans. Le premier visait à élever Ed comme mon petit frère et à l'entraîner à se comporter comme mon esclave dans mes vieux jours. Le second est plus simple. Et plus dangereux.

Je veux à tout prix le corps de Edward Elric.

Coûte que coûte.

Même si ça doit me coûter mon immortalité, je la donnerai volontiers.

Je prendrai un jour possession de lui.

Doucement, tendrement.

Ou alors sauvagement, passionnément.

Je ne me suis pas encore décidé. On verra bien ce jour-là.

Une chose est sûre, j'y mettrai toute mon âme, même si je n'en ai plus.

Je ne suis pas le seul à être tombé sous le charme. Wrath ne le lâche plus. Ils jouent toujours ensemble, et moi, je me sens vieux. Ed a régressé en âge, on dirait. Il lui arrive de se conduire comme un gosse, et la minute d'après, il reprend son sérieux et me regarde dans les yeux comme un adulte. Tous les jours que Dieu fait, je m'efforce de m'approcher de lui, d'entrer dans son cercle, son espace vital. Un jour, j'envoie Wrath faire des courses pour être tranquille. Ce dernier me lance un regard meurtrier avant de sortir. Il a compris pourquoi je le mettais dehors...S'il est intelligent, il se hâtera de terminer pour revenir au plus vite. Heureusement, j'ai prévu le coup et je lui ai pondu une liste d'un mètre cinquante de long. Je suis un salaud, c'est vrai. Dès qu'il est parti, je fonce chercher Ed. Il est sur le canapé et il dort.

-Edo...je chantonne dans son oreille. Tu veux t'amuser avec moi ?

Il se retourne, m'attrape et me serre contre lui !

T'es mignon, p'tit Ed, mais là...je ne peux plus bouger...

Tu esquisses un sourire dans ton sommeil et me serres un peu plus.

Ma parole ! Il a fait exprès ou quoi ?!

Wrath rentre une heure plus tard, à bout de souffle. Goguenard, il nous regarde tous les deux en s'esclaffant. Edward choisit ce moment pour se réveiller. Il me fait un bisou enfantin sur la joue et me pousse en bas du fauteuil en riant.

-Vous vous êtes bien amusés pendant mon absence ? demande Wrath innocemment.

-Envy a fait la peluche ! répond mon point faible autoproclamé.

Je veux mourir.

Deux jours plus tard, l'irréparable se produit. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention, Edward s'est enfui dans la ville.

POV Ed :

C'est marrant, il y a plein de gens ici ! Ils me regardent un peu bizarrement et ne sont pas habillés comme moi, mais il y en a peut-être un qui voudra jouer avec moi ? L'autre Ed me conseille de retourner avec Envy et Wrath, mais je n'ai pas envie. J'en ai ma claque de cette maison ! Je ne suis encore jamais sorti, en tout cas pas en plein jour. L'autre Ed, c'est le type sérieux qui prend le dessus parfois, quand « la situation dérape ». Il dit qu'il veut me protéger. C'est lui qui m'a conseillé de prendre Envy dans mes bras, l'autre jour. Il a bien rigolé, dans ma tête, en voyant celle d'Envy. Il dit qu'il est scha...scho...schizophrène...encore un mot compliqué ! Je me demande ce que ça veut dire. Je n'ose pas demander à Envy, parce qu'il est bien gentil, c'est pas ça, mais il est bizarre avec moi. Et Wrath ne sait probablement pas.

Une dame s'approche et me demande comment je m'appelle.

-Edward Elric, madame ! Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

Au lieu de répondre, elle prend ma main et me conduit dans un endroit étrange en me disant de ne pas avoir peur, que c'est pour mon bien. Il y a des gens avec des costumes bleus, ici. Il y en a un qui téléphone après m'avoir vu. Il a l'air agité. On me pose des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponse. J'aimerais bien que l'autre Ed vienne m'aider, mais il dort presque tout le temps. Quelques minutes plus tard, des autres gens arrivent et me font monter dans une camionnette. Je sens que ça bouge, c'est amusant ! À l'arrivée, on m'emmène dans un grand bâtiment avec un dragon blanc sur fond vert dessus. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu... Un drôle de bonhomme me regarde et voit mon tatouage. Aussitôt, il ouvre les yeux en grand et dit que je suis un Homonculus. Je le sais bien !

-Dites, vous ne pourriez pas appeler Envy ? Il va s'inquiéter...je demande au monsieur.

Il a l'air intéressé, mais étonné aussi.

-Et où se trouve ce Envy, mon petit ?

-Oh ! Dans la grande maison, celle qu'on voit dépasser, là-bas !

Le monsieur fait signe à des autres qui m'encerclent et m'enferment dans une chambre toute blanche, au sous-sol. On m'attache sur un grand lit et des gens parlent autour de moi, mais je ne comprends pas.

Je me demande quand va venir Envy... ?

POV Envy :

-M'enfin, où est Ed ?

-Il joue peut-être à cache-cache... ? propose Wrath.

-Ça m'étonnerait, c'est l'heure du goûter...ED ! Où es-tu ?

Des sirènes retentissent dans ma tête. Instinct d'Homonculus. Il est arrivé quelque chose à mon petit blond.

Ça va saigner.

Si on lui a fait du mal... !

-Envy ! m'interpelle Wrath. Il y a des véhicules de l'armée qui arrivent !

-C'est pas vrai !?

Effectivement. J'ai maintenant ma petite idée sur l'endroit où se trouve mon petit Ed.

-Homonculus ! hurle un haut-parleur. Sors, les mains sur la tête ! Nous avons ton ami, si tu ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur, obéis !

-Comment ont-ils pu attraper Ed ?

Je serre les poings de colère. Je les tuerai. Tous. Jusqu'au dernier.

-« _Ton_ ami » ? s'étonne Wrath. Ils croient qu'il n'y a qu'un Homonculus ici !

Je réfléchis deux secondes.

-Bien, je vais me rendre, et toi tu nous suivras pour savoir où est enfermé Edward.

-Non ! Faisons l'inverse ! Tu es plus fort que moi ! Et si quelqu'un ici est doué pour flairer une piste, c'est toi, Envy !

Les traits crispés, je le regarde s'avancer vers la porte et sortir de la demeure, les mains sagement posées sur sa tête.

Aussitôt, des types armés l'assomment et l'emmènent à bord d'une de leurs machines. J'attends un peu et je les suis.

POV Ed :

Je viens de revenir à moi, supplantant l'autre Ed, celui qui est réduit à l'état d'enfant. Si je me réveille, c'est que lui est endormi...ou inconscient. Ce qui expliquerait le plafond blanc au-dessus de moi et les laborantins qui épient mes moindres mouvements derrière un miroir sans tain. Je peux sentir leur présence. Je peux entendre leurs paroles. Ils savent qui je suis. Ou plutôt qui j'étais, avant de devenir un Homonculus. Ils n'ont pas cru indispensable d'informer Alphonse de mon retour parmi les vivants. Les raclures de bidet. Ils ont fait des prélèvements à l'autre Ed, ils lui ont fait du mal. Et ils ont envoyé des hommes capturer Envy et Wrath. Même si se sont des salauds, ce sont mes nouveaux frères et ils m'ont élevé comme tel. S'ils meurent par ma faute...

Des exclamations fusent derrière le miroir. Je me concentre pour les décrypter. Il ont capturé un autre Homonculus et le gardent enfermé dans une autre chambre.

Sainte merde.

Si j'avais su, je serais resté éveillé et j'aurais dit au petit Ed de ne pas sortir. Mais c'est trop dur de ne pas s'endormir... Je dois sans doute être le seul Homonculus de l'histoire à souffrir de dédoublement de personnalité ! Le point positif, c'est qu'ils ont attrapé _un_ Homonculus, pas les deux. Dans ce cas, on est un peu moins dans la merde. Si c'est Envy qui s'est fait attraper, Wrath viendra nous aider à coup sûr. Mais... et si c'était Envy qui était resté en liberté ? Wrath et moi sommes morts. Jamais il ne viendra, il est trop imbu de lui-même, trop orgueilleux, trop content de nous laisser crever... Un homme en blouse blanche interrompt mes pensées en entrant.

-On a attrapé ton copain, me dit-il. C'est une caractéristique de l'espèce, de se conduire comme un gosse ?

Wrath.

On est foutus.

Envy ne viendra jamais.

POV Wrath (pour changer une fois) :

De l'autre côté d'un mur de ciment d'un mètre d'épaisseur, j'entends les battements de cœur de Ed. Impossible de les confondre avec ceux d'un humain, ils sont bien plus lents. Un humain avec ce rythme cardiaque ne vit pas bien longtemps. Au moins il n'est pas encore mort. J'ai l'impression de revenir des semaines en arrière, allongé sur cette table froide, attaché par des sangles en cuir brun qui me déchirent la peau. Cette fois, on m'a laissé mes vêtements. Encore heureux que je ne sois pas tombé sur un pervers dans le genre d'Envy ! Celui-là, si il continue de reluquer Edward comme ça, je lui en mets une ! On dirait qu'il va lui sauter dessus comme un fauve pour lui déchiqueter la gorge...ou lui faire bien pire. J'aimerais bien savoir si mon nouveau frère est en bonne santé... je me demande si il sait que je suis là, à quelques mètres de lui... Une part de moi souhaite que non, parce que, le connaissant, il va s'en vouloir.

J'ignore pourquoi, mais ici, tout le monde m'appelle Envy... on m'a dit que mon ami m'avait trahi en leur disant où je me cachais. Pauvres idiots ! Si Ed avait trahi, ils auraient su qu'il ne restait pas deux, mais trois Homonculus en vie ! (Et puis, Gluttony est peut-être toujours en vie...) J'ai appris en même temps que King Bradley, alias Pride, était mort lui aussi. J'en ai à peu près rien à faire. Je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup, celui-là. En fait, il n'y a que Sloth et Ed que j'aime. Encore que Sloth est morte...

Je me trouve dans la seule section de l'armée qui n'est pas entièrement contrôlée par le général Gruman, ce qui veut dire que personne ne sait que nous sommes ici, et que ces sadiques sont prêts à tout pour nous arracher les secrets sur les Homonculus. Alors que Ed a tout oublié... le pauvre, il ne se rend certainement pas compte de ce qui lui arrive.

Envy, bouge-toi, ça urge !

Chapitre 4 : Faut pas faire chier un Homonculus en colère...

POV Ed :

Un prélèvement de sang. J'en ai marre, ça fait mal et je suis épuisé. Ça ne me tuera pas, mais c'est chiant. Non, en fait, je préfèrerais mourir que de continuer de subir ça. Ils s'extasient sur mes capacités de régénération. Ils les ont vues en live, après m'avoir ouvert le bide avec un scalpel tellement bien aiguisé que je n'ai rien senti sur le coup. C'est après que l'info est parvenue au cerveau. Le petit Ed et moi avons hurlé. J'ai mal à la gorge. Mal au ventre. Mal au bras. En plus, on ne peut pas dire que les aiguilles de leurs saloperies de seringues sont fines ! On essaie de me faire avaler un genre de pâte qui schlingue le sucre à un mètre. C'est tellement écoeurant que je me retiens d'ouvrir la bouche. Je ne mangerai pas ce truc ! Même si ma vie en dépendait ! Qu'on m'apporte un steak, ou des pierres rouges ! _Ça_, j'en mangerai !

La nuit est terminée, le jour se lève. On me réveille avec une sonnerie de trompettes qui me perce les tympans. J'ai dû dormir deux heures, grand maximum. J'espère qu'on leur paie leurs heures sup.', à ces gens ! Mon horloge biologique m'informe qu'il est cinq heures du matin. Encore un truc d'Homonculus. Des gens rentrent et m'injectent des tranquillisants pour m'abrutir encore un peu plus. On m'emmène aux toilettes, mais on n'a pas ce genre de besoins. On mange, et on brûle toutes les calories pour en faire de l'énergie qui servira à faire fonctionner notre pouvoir, nos muscles surdéveloppés et notre super sens de la répartie. On me remet mon T-shirt. Alors que je récupère plus ou moins mes moyens, on m'attache à une chaise roulante avec des chaînes, et on me conduit dans un couloir. Une promenade, normalement, ça se fait à pieds ! Je me retrouve dans une énorme salle avec du sable par terre. On me largue là et mes gardiens se cassent en vitesse, sans doute de peur que j'essaie de les tuer. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, croyez-moi ! J'attends que mes jambes cessent de trembloter et je me relève péniblement. Une silhouette connue apparaît en face de moi, à quelques mètres de distance. Petit, avec de longs cheveux noirs et des vêtements noirs également. Des yeux violets qui me regardent, incrédules.

Wrath.

Je me retiens de crier son nom et me compose le même visage arrogant qu'Envy arbore continuellement.

Il comprend et fait de même.

-Bien, bien, bien, mes petits Homonculus !

Un vieux avec une tête de pervers nous parle avec un micro dans une alcôve au-dessus de nous. Le lâche.

-La situation financière étant ce qu'elle est, (pourquoi il nous parle de ça ?) nous n'avons pas les moyens de vous garder tous les deux. Bref, vous allez devoir vous battre pour garder votre place en tant que cobayes ! Le gagnant est celui qui reste vivant et aura droit à un petit déjeuner ! Le perdant finira dans une décharge publique ! Personnellement, je parie sur le blondinet, l'autre n'a pas l'air assez courageux pour le tuer. Et vous ?

Plusieurs personnes donnent leur avis sur la question par l'intermédiaire d'autres micros. Ceux-là ne se souviennent que du petit Ed, celui qui s'est laissé attraper et qui pleure en ce moment, dans ma tête.

Le regard que me lance Wrath en dit long sur ses pensées. Il a peur. Il se dit sûrement qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis assez longtemps, que je le tuerais sans problème, sans hésiter. Il se trompe. Je murmure, pour que seule l'ouïe d'un Homonculus puisse m'entendre :

- Tue-moi.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent.

-Non ! chuchote-t-il à son tour.

-Fais semblant de m'étrangler, je me charge du reste.

Du moins je l'espère.

Je sais parfaitement que les Homonculus disparaissent à leur mort. Il ne reste que les pierres rouges liquéfiées. Mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac.

Le combat commence. Wrath me saute dessus et me décoche un coup de pied qui m'envoie contre un mur. Désolé pour le mur, mais il s'effondre un peu sous la force de mon ami. Je me relève en titubant, jouant la carte de l'Homonculus affaibli qui n'a pas mangé depuis deux jours. Ça fait quand-même mal ! J'exécute un magnifique triple salto à la Envy et lui envoie un coup de pied sauté. J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est ma spécialité.

Il tombe en arrière et se remet aussitôt sur pieds en effectuant une rotation à l'aide de ses jambes repliées.

-C'est pas juste, ça, me lamentai-je.

POV Envy :

Éberlué, je regarde mes deux protégés se battre sans retenue et ne peux me retenir de soupirer de fierté en voyant le merveilleux salto de Edward. Je la lui ai faite il y a une semaine, cette attaque-là. Ils échangent des coups si rapides que même moi, je n'arrive pas à suivre. Si Wrath fait du mal à Ed, je ne le raterai pas ! Après cinq minutes d'acrobaties à la vitesse de la lumière, Wrath jette Edward à terre et atterrit sur son ventre pour l'empêcher de se relever. Il prend son petit cou entre ses doigts et serre, serre... Il ne va quand-même pas étrangler Ed ?! Statufié par la peur, j'oublie mon plan et je regarde Edward mourir. Deux fois en une semaine, faut le faire ! Wrath l'étrangle pendant une bonne minute et je vois, impuissant, le regard de Ed se troubler, son visage se détendre et son corps disparaître, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une flaque rouge et brillante. Ed est mort. Ed est mort. Ed est mort. Ed est mort. Ed est mort. Ed est mort. Ed est mort. Ed est mort. Je tuerai Wrath, pour me l'avoir volé. Abandonnant mon déguisement de soldat, je brise la vitre de l'alcôve où j'attendais mon heure et je saute dans l'arène avec l'envie de meurtre la plus profonde que j'ai jamais ressentie. Je me dirige vers Wrath, toujours accroupi et fixant le sol où le blondinet vient de disparaître. Je l'empoigne par le cou et le soulève du sol à une main.

-CONNARD ! POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA, HEIN ?! C'ETAIT TON AMI !

Des cris, venant sans doute des humains, me parviennent. Je m'en fiche, je les tuerai après. De la pire manière qui soit. Ils paieront pour sa mort. Wrath le premier. Une alarme retentit dans mes oreilles. Et dire qu'il y a quelques jours _Il_ me serrait contre lui comme une bouée de sauvetage...et moi, j'ai laissé ce sale gamin le tuer. Mes doigts se transforment en griffes d'acier que je dirige vers lui. Soudain, une main, douce comme la soie et fraiche comme un soir de printemps, m'empêche de continuer.

-Envy...

Je me retourne. C'est impossible. Il était là, mort. Ses pierres rouges sur le sol. Puis je regarde à ses pieds. Le bout de ses orteils est semblable à du sable et reprend forme humaine. Et je comprends. Au moment où Wrath l'étranglait, il s'est transformé en sable pour se fondre dans le sol et mimer sa propre mort. Il a sans doute craché quelques pierres qui, à l'air libre, se sont liquéfiées. Je lâche Wrath pour le prendre, _Lui_, dans mes bras, les larmes aux yeux. Personne ne me le prendra plus jamais. Même pas son frère. Même pas Wrath. _Personne._

Surpris, il me rend mon étreinte et me console en me tapotant le dos. Je sens vaguement Wrath, encore secoué, qui se joint à nous. Nous restons comme ça une minute qui me semble une éternité, puis nous nous séparons. J'essuie mes yeux et je lâche d'une voix que je veux sadique et décidée :

-Alors, ces humains, on se les fait ?

Une heure plus tard, le centre de détention est nettoyé et je me rappelle avoir promis d'empêcher Ed de devenir une machine à tuer. Je m'en fiche. Depuis quand je tiens mes promesses ? Nous sortons tous les trois.

Alphonse Elric se tiens devant nous, stupéfait, et regarde son frère qui ne le reconnaît pas.

-Nii...san ?

-Vous êtes ?

Al éclate en sanglots et court vers Ed, sans doute pour le prendre dans ses bras. Je le retiens, pour éviter que Ed le prenne pour cible et tue son propre frère. Ce serait trop con.

-Envy ! Laisse-moi le toucher !

-Non, c'est trop dangereux. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était instable.

-Alphonse ? appelle une personne que je reconnais comme étant le Colonel Mustang, suivi du Lieutenant Hawkeye.

Les emmerdes commencent.

-Heu...il n'est pas mort ! Vous avez vu ? Il est en vie ! improvise Alphonse.

-C'est impossible...murmure le Lieutenant, sous le choc.

Mustang n'a pas l'air mieux.

Ed, quant à lui, les dévisage sans comprendre.

-Envy, c'est qui, ces gens, tu les connais ?

-Tu as perdu la mémoire ? demande Roy.

Tiens, il a un bandeau sur l'œil ! Ça ne lui va pas du tout.

-Ed, je te présente Alphonse, ton frère.

-Al... ?

-Lâche-moi, Envy !

Je t'aurais prévenu. Il fonce sur son frère et le soulève de terre.

-Comment est-ce possible ? demande Riza Hawkeye.

-Oh, rien de très spectaculaire, on l'a juste changé en Homonculus.

-QUOI ?

Les deux officiers semblent remarquer nos tatouages pour la première fois et sortent flingues et compagnie.

-Eh, on se calme !

Ed arriva enfin à échapper à son frère.

-Rangez vos armes, s'il vous plait !

Le couple en uniforme s'exécute avec réticence.

-Ed, avec la Pierre Philosophale, on peut faire de toi un humain, si tu le désires...commence Alphonse.

-...Je ne sais pas...Je voudrais rester avec Wrath et Envy...

Quoi ? J'ai dû mal entendre...

-Mais, tu ne vas pas rester comme ça toute ta vie... ! s'exclame Mustang.

-Ben, si ?

-Mais pourquoi ? Les Homonculus sont des tueurs, des monstres sans âme !

-Je vous en prie, faites comme si on était pas là...grommellai-je.

-Envy et Wrath sont des amis qui n'ont pas hésité à mettre leur liberté et leur vie en danger pour me sauver ! C'est Wrath qui m'a créé ! Ils ont pris soin de moi depuis ma naissance ! Ils m'ont nourri, habillé, logé ! Je ne me souviens même pas de vous ! Je reste avec eux !

-Je parie que c'est eux qui t'ont forcé...

-Ne racontez pas de conneries, hein !cria le petit Ed, hors de lui. Je les considère comme mes frères ! Je préfère rester avec eux !

Et il s'enfuit en courant, rapide comme l'éclair.

-Je jure qu'on y est pour rien, j'ai cru bon d'ajouter.

Alphonse ne répondit pas et fixa le sol.

-Tu n'auras qu'à venir le voir demain ou un autre jour, lui suggérai-je. Tu vois la grande maison, là-bas ? C'est là qu'on habite. Si on doit déménager, on te dira où on va, d'accord ?

-...Merci...

-Bien, sur ce, ... bonne fin de journée !

J'empoigne Wrath et je me dirige à la suite de Ed vers la maison de Dante.

Chapitre 5 : Enfin...voilà, quoi...

POV Envy :

Alphonse est venu voir Ed trois fois en cinq jours. Au début, ils étaient un peu gênés, mais après, ça allait tout seul. Ils ne sont pas frères pour rien. Leur relation repart peu à peu. J'ai laissé tomber l'idée d'enfermer Edward dans un donjon avec moi et moi seul. Après tout, il a dit qu'il préférait rester avec nous ! Je ne l'enfermerai que si il change d'avis.

Il y a toujours une chose qui me manque. Mon nouvel objectif, vous vous rappelez ? Posséder le corps de mon petit à moi tout seul. Mon propre corps me démange. Il va vraiment falloir que je lui en parle. Bon point pour moi, d'après lui, le petit Ed a disparu, traumatisé par sa mauvaise expérience. Je trouve ça un peu triste, parce que ça lui permettait de retrouver son innocence, mais bon... au moins, comme ça, je pourrai lui faire des avances sans passer pour un pédophile. Comment lui expliquer ce que je ressens ? Comment ne pas lui faire peur ?

J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je l'ai rejoint dans la bibliothèque.

-Edward, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

-Tu t'es mis à la cuisine ou au tricot ? Ça, ça mériterait de figurer dans les annales.

-(Si tu savais ce que j'ai envie de mettre dans certaines annales...)...Non. En fait...Je t'...je t'aime beaucoup.

-J'avais cru comprendre.

-Non, je veux dire, pas comme ça, je t'aime vraiment, beaucoup. Je suis ...amoureux de toi.

Là, il a enfin levé les yeux de son bouquin et les a plongés dans les miens.

-Je le sais. Je le sais depuis que je suis né. Je me suis réveillé dans tes bras, tu te souviens ?

-C'était un accident...

-C'est ça, ouais, rigole-t-il. Tu aurais pu me faire lâcher prise facilement et me laisser seul pendant trois jours. Tu ne l'as pas fait.

-J'avoue que ça m'aurait fait mal au cœur. Toi, sans défense, tout _petit_sur ton lit...

Il grince des dents.

-Et puis, tu m'as donné à manger. J'ai senti ta tristesse quand je suis allé dans les bras de Wrath. Tu ne trompes personne. Puis, quand je dormais sur le canapé, et que tu m'as réveillé...C'était bien marrant, tiens !

-C'était donc toi...Je me disais bien que c'était fait exprès... Mais là n'est pas l'important ! C'est pas très modeste de ta part de dire « oui, je sais que tu m'aimes, je suis tellement _cute_ ! »

-Tu peux parler. C'est pas toi qui disais l'autre jour que tu le valais bien parce que tu étais trop canon et bien roulé ? Je crois que ce qualificatif touche surtout les femmes...

-N'étale pas ta science, tu veux ?

-Et je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais cute.

-OUI, BON, on a compris. Bref, je te disais que je t'aimais...

-Et tu le répètes.

-Ne m'aide pas, surtout, laisse-moi bieeeeen m'enfoncer... Je peux au moins avoir une réponse avant de mourir de honte ?

-Je crois que j'étais hétéro, avant...

-Ok, salut. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

-...mais j'ignore si c'est toujours le cas.

-C'est vrai ? (Effet Doppler)

- Ben, je n'ai pas vraiment eu de relation amoureuse, depuis deux semaines... Si tu me le demandes gentiment, je veux bien essayer.

-Essayer ? (Là, j'étais complètement paumé)

-Oui, de sortir avec toi. Si tu demandes.

-Ok, si tu le prends comme ça...

Je m'agenouille devant lui et saisis son poignet. Il rigole.

-Hum, bien...Edward Elric, voulez-vous m'épous...sortir avec ma modeste personne? S'il vous plait ?

-...Lire n'est pas bon pour votre santé, mon cher ami. Mais je crois que votre demande dégoulinante de sarcasme mérite toute mon attention.

-Dégoulinante de sarcasme... ?

-Tu viens sérieusement de me demander ma main ?

-Beeeeen, oui ?

-D'accord.

-Ça veut dire oui ?

-A ton avis ?

-Tu es vraiment l'Homonculus le plus bizarre que j'aie jamais rencontré. C'est sans doute pour ça que je t'aime tellement. Mais je dois reconnaître que le fait que tu sois magnifique y est pour beaucoup...

-Tu tiens à ce que je devienne égocentrique ?

-Non, tu es parfait comme tu es.

-Tu recommences !

-Hé, ho, c'est pas bientôt fini, la conversation de gamins ? crie Wrath.

-...

-Je vais écraser ce sale morveux. ON ECOUTE PAS LES DISCUSSIONS DES GRANDS, SALE MÔME !

-Je t'ennuie, Envy !

Je l'entends qui se sauve.

-Je disais donc que j'acceptais ta demande. Mais que je ne tiens pas à participer à un mariage gay. Va-t'en montrer un contrat de mariage qui date d'il y a deux cents ans...

-Pendant deux cents ans... ? Aussi longtemps ?

-C'est bien ce que « _jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare_ » veut dire, non ?

Ce garçon m'étonnera toujours. J'ai bien fait de le ressusciter, finalement.

Je me relève et me jette sur lui pour l'embrasser en plein sur la bouche. Il y a tellement longtemps que je rêve de faire ça ! Il me répond avec fougue en caressant mes cheveux. Si il continue à les toucher comme ça...

(_Je vous récompense de votre attention avec un jus de citron bien pressé ! Merci de me lire, comme toujours_ _!_)

Je lui arrache son T-shirt et mes lèvres s'emparent de cette peau de satin ivoire. A-t-on déjà vu pareille douceur ? À la réflexion, sa bouche l'est, très douce. Je me sens tel un satellite gravitant autour de son étoile. Cette comparaison est tout à fait digne de toi, mon chibi. Tu es comme une étoile qui illumine la pénombre de ma triste existence. Même taché de sang, tu restes pur et immaculé. C'est en partie pour ça que je t'aime. Tout le reste, comme tes yeux sans fond, ton petit corps fin mais musclé, tes cheveux de soie dorée...

Ma bouche parvient à lâcher ta peau pendant une seconde.

-Sois mon monde, Edward Elric.

-Comme tu voudras.

Transporté par ce que je ressens pour lui, je le couche sur une table que j'ai auparavant débarrassée de manière expéditive. Je le surmonte et l'admire, avant de passer un doigt sous l'élastique de son pantalon pour le lui ôter. Il rougit et évite mon regard. Je le sens en train d'essayer de m'enlever timidement mon short. J'attrape sa main et la guide dans son entreprise. Je me débarrasse du vêtement superflu et fais de même avec les siens. Il écarquille les yeux quand je me saisis de _cet endroit_. Je le prend en bouche et l'entoure de ma langue, le flattant, l'embrassant parfois. J'entends et j'apprécie ses gémissements.

Je joue mon avenir. Si j'arrive à lui donner ce qu'il veut, il sera entièrement mien, d'esprit, de corps et d'âme. Et ce que je veux n'est rien de moins que sa personne toute entière. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine, et à travers sa peau je perçois le sien qui bat, erratique. Jamais le cœur de quelqu'un n'avait battu aussi fort pour moi. Jamais. Tous ces détails me confortent dans l'idée qu'Edward Elric est bel et bien la personne avec qui je suis destiné à passer le restant de ma vie. Tant mieux, j'espère qu'il ressent la même chose à mon égard.

POV Ed :

Ce qu'Envy me fait, c'est... il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ça. Mon cœur m'évoque un colibri qui tente de quitter sa cage, c'est assez effrayant, en fait. Ce que fait Envy me rappelle le chocolat. C'est doux, sucré, ça glisse tout doucement le long de ma gorge. J'adore ce genre de chocolat. Je sens que je pourrais en manger toute ma vie sans risquer la crise de foie. (_En gros, c'est comme les patates_) Le désir enfle en moi et je ne peux me retenir de me cambrer sous les caresses d'Envy. Si je ne fais rien, je deviens fou. Je me libère soudain dans sa bouche avec un long cri. La partie encore censée de mon esprit prie pour que Wrath ne soit plus là, à nous espionner. Ce genre de sensations...je tuerais pour ça.

-Envy ! je hurle.

Je sais qu'il sourit, il me tient, après tout. Et ça fait deux semaines qu'il se retient de me faire ça ? Si j'avais su...

Involontairement, mes hanches se mettent à bouger. J'ai l'impression qu'un monstre de luxure a pris possession de mon corps en même temps qu'Envy. J'aggripe ses épaules et le supplie. De faire quoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Qu'il agisse, au lieu de bayer aux corneilles, ce paresseux !

-Lèche mes doigts, Ed, me dit-il en me les montrant.

Tout ce que tu veux, mais fais quelque chose, ou je vais faire une connerie !

Je happe ses doigts et les lèche du mieux que je peux. J'ignore pourquoi il me fait faire ça.

Dès que j'ai fini, il les reprend et les enfonce un par un dans mon entrejambe. Cette fois je hurle de douleur. Des larmes me brûlent les yeux. Pourquoi tu fais ça, Envy ?

-Désolé, mais c'est un passage obligé si tu veux voir la suite sans trop souffrir. Tu comprends ?

Je hoche la tête. Il continue de les enfoncer en faisant de petits mouvements de ciseaux à_ l'intérieur _de moi. Peu à peu, la douleur est remplacée par une tendre chaleur qui s'installe dans mon ventre. Après trois doigts, je suis de nouveau complètement extatique. Il continue de bouger, puis enlève ses doigts. Je n'ai pas le temps d'exprimer mon mécontentement qu'il les remplace par son sexe gonflé. Aussitôt, la douleur revient, mais je sais par quoi elle sera suivie, alors je ne pleure presque plus. La chaleur revient et je l'accueille avec plaisir. Je fonds littéralement sous l'étreinte d'Envy. Je le comprends mieux, maintenant. Il monte complètement sur la table et s'installe confortablement sur moi avant d'entamer un mouvement de va-et-vient qui m'arrache des exclamations.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Envy !

Aussi transporté que moi, il se penche et murmure :

-Dis-le encore. Mon nom...

-Envy ! En...vy !

-Oh mon Dieu oui ! Ed !

Et il libère sa semence en moi. Je crie avec lui, comme si nous étions en symbiose. Il continue un peu le mouvement, plus lentement cette fois.

-Plus vite...Envy !

Il accélère, voulant combler mes désirs au maximum. Faire l'amour à la vitesse de la lumière sans tomber dans le ridicule, c'est quelque chose ! Nous atteignons l'orgasme au même moment, lui et moi, et nous nous libérons dans un râle qui n'a rien d'humain. Ce n'est pas en restant avec Alphonse et Mustang que j'aurais connu ça !

Il s'effondre sur moi et roule sur le côté pour ne pas m'écraser.

-Alors... ? demande-t-il d'un ton anxieux.

-C'était... c'est toujours comme ça ?

-Non, la première fois, on souffre plus que les fois suivantes. L'habitude. C'était ta première fois ?

-...Oui.

-Tu n'es pas déçu d'avoir fais ça... ?

-Avec un homme ? Non.

-J'allais dire « avec moi », mais bon...

-Je crois que même dans cent ans, je n'aurai toujours pas marre de toi, Envy.

-Je t'aime, Edward Elric.

-Et moi je t'adore, Envy.

Fin.

_Voilà, c'est fini...C'est un peu émouvant. Je crois qu'un extra va suivre, alors ne quittez pas tout de suite !Merci de me lire, j'espère que cela vous plait, pour moi, en tout cas, c'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire ! Rien que pour vos yeux ! (Les titres de chapitres sont d'Envy !)_

Petit extra :

POV Envy :

Je suis assis, pensif, dans le canapé, et je coiffe les cheveux de Wrath qui dort à moitié. J'envisage sérieusement de lui faire des couettes avec des élastiques roses quand Edward, complètement survolté, débouche dans le salon en hurlant. Aussitôt, Wrath (avec des couettes) et moi sautons sur nos pieds, prêts à nous battre.

-Que se passe-t-il, Ed ? On est attaqués ? je demande.

-Non, c'est pas ça. Je viens juste d'apprendre que...

-Quoi ?

-Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire !

Je manque de me casser la figure.

-Heu, bon anniversaire ? nous exclamons-nous en cœur, un peu pris au dépourvu.

-C'est Alphonse qui me l'a dit, tout à l'heure, avant de partir. Il était triste de ne pas pouvoir le fêter avec moi, parce qu'il doit partir à l'Est, alors il m'a donné un gâteau !

-Où ça ?

-Dans la cuisine, mais je l'ai cadenassé pour éviter que _quelqu'un_ me le pique, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

-En effet, c'est plus sûr...

-...Donc, vu qu'aujourd'hui est mon jour, je propose qu'on sorte tous les trois !

-Bonne idée ! s'écrie Wrath.

-Je ne sais pas si...commençai-je.

Edward s'approche de mon oreille :

-Et après, on pourrait prendre un bain rien qu'à deux, qu'en dis-tu ?

Lui alors, il a _tout _compris !

-Bien, j'imagine qu'on peut bien se faire une petite sortie...bredouillai-je.

Wrath me regarde d'un air suspicieux.

-Et...qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, exactement ?

Edward fait alors un grand sourire qui me laisse présager le pire.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous sommes installés sur des canapés, dans la pénombre, devant un écran lumineux et un catalogue de chansons.

-On peut avoir une explication ?!

-C'est simple, explique Ed, celui qui chante le plus mal devient l'esclave du meilleur chanteur pendant deux semaines !

-C'est la première fois que je vais au karaoké ! s'exclame Wrath en sautant sur son fauteuil.

-Moi non, et je vous préviens, je suis très doué... menaçai-je avec un sourire sadique.

Le petit blond comme esclave pendant deux semaines... ça, c'est intéressant comme prix !

-J'en profite pour donner la deuxième règle du jeu, ajoute Ed. Celui qui utilise son pouvoir est directement considéré comme le perdant !

-QUOI ?! C'est dégueulasse !

-Bah non, sinon, tu es le plus favorisé, Envy ! me fait Wrath. Si tu te changes en diva, c'est de la triche !

-Beuuuuuh... !

-On commence ?

-A toi l'honneur, Ed ! C'est ton anniv', après tout ! dit Wrath.

Il choisit « _Naked flower_ » de Romi Paku. Tiens donc !

Je dois admettre qu'il est doué. Même si l'interprète est une femme, il chante exactement comme elle et copie parfaitement sa voix. Il récolte 90 points.

-Yeah ! A ce rythme, j'ai déjà gagné !

-On voit que tu n'as jamais entendu Wrath chanter sous la douche, mon p'tit gars ! Allez, montre-lui ce que tu vaux, gamin !

Wrath rougit et choisit « _Blood queen_ » de Misato Aki. Sa voix de gamin pré-pubère est parfaite pour cette chanson. En plus, déjà dans la vie de tous les jours, il passe son temps à gueuler...

85 points. Pas mal.

-A mon tour ! « _Mission 24_ » de Mayumi Yamaguchi ! Prends ça, Ed !

-C'est pas juuuuste !

90 points. C'est la guerre. Faut avouer que même au naturel, je chante comme une vraie star !

Au bout d'un moment, on se met à gueuler comme des merdes. Voyez vous-même :

-HOMONCULUS WILL SURVIVE ! BAAAAAH, J'T'AI NIQUE, MICHAEL JACKSON!

-WITNEY HOUSTON! C'EST TOI LA MEILLEURE!

-HEU…BLACK EYED PEAS!

Si on ajoute à ça les verres qu'on a dans le nez, acquis par la menace (parce qu'on a visiblement pas l'âge), ça donne de très belles exclamations sans queue ni tête :

-WOUHOUUUUUU ! A BAS CELINE DION !

-EDWARD ! JE T'AIME FOOOOORT !

-Putain, lâche-moi ! Hééééé, trempe pas le micro dans ma vodka !

-ET UN MAI TAI, UN!

Finalement, on s'est fait mettre à la porte car :

1) On a vomi partout, c'est la honte.

2) La télé est morte

3) L'alcool est mortel pour la technologie

4) Wrath a défoncé un mur, Ed a essayé d'embrasser le tenancier sur le front

5) Le jaloux que je suis a pété le nez du tenancier (bien fait pour sa gueule)

6) ...Nan, la liste est trop longue, on va arrêter là.

En plus, j'ai mal aux cheveux. (-_-)

FIN

(Au cas où vous voudriez savoir, personne n'a gagné, parce qu'à un moment, ils ont arrêté de compter les points sous l'effet de l'alcool, et le gérant a oublié de leur donner le papier. Sinon, ça faisait

1er : Envy,

2e : Ed,

3e : Wrath.

Et effectivement, Ed et Envy, de retour à la maison, ont bien pris un bain…avec Wrath qui avait mal à la tête. Encore une soirée de perdue.

Groumpf.


End file.
